Tide of Darkness 3
by Freelancerrook
Summary: Eclipse has made it as a Sentinel. It is the final chapter of both man and the adventure of the heroes.


48

Tide of Darkness 3: The End

**Danny Buell**

Some understanding

Days of the week

Sundas (Sunday)  
Mondas (Monday)  
Tuedas (Tuesday)  
Widdas (Wednesday)  
Turdas (Thursday)  
Fredas (Friday)  
Satdas (Saturday)

Forward

It has been two years since the Dark Lord has done something. Quintus decided to create a order of skilled warriors called Sentinels. War in the south has increased but no signs of the Dark Lord anywhere. There was one Dwarven city left because they were the first to be attacked. A new hero shall step in the fight and end this war once and for all.

Notes from the Author:

This book has some mild themes such as Alcoholic abuse (Which is the mention of mead, beer, and wine). Violence and blood and gore.

I wrote this book because I think it continues the great saga in stopping the Dark Lord and darkness. Hence forth, "Tide of Darkness". This new person Eclipse has a hidden past and hidden secret that will be revealed in my next book, "Tide of Darkness, Virtual history" It is a, what if this happened instead of this. This new character Eclipse has always wanted to be in this fighting group since they started. He learns a terrible secret about them and himself. Can Eclipse turn the tide of darkness or is the free people of Common earth doomed forever. May the Dark Lords plans continue and scare everyone or will a new hero may rise. Read and find out yourself.

**Chapter 1**

Eclipse was happy. He knew Lelianna didn't mean herself but others. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He knew they weren't in a relationship or falling in love. She was just happy she had a friend that she can trust. He grabbed the pillow that he was sitting on and slowly placed her head on it so he was free to wonder the camp and not worry about her sleeping on his shoulder. Everyone in the camp finally went to sleep but Eclipse. He just stood there and watched the moon. He was a night person but very smart. Trapped with ideas and thoughts that he can barely speak to people as well as he does when he writes. His writing has close ties to his personal life. He wrote about this night, replacing the real names with fake names. After an hour or so he decided to go to sleep. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about the next chapter in his new story, and the next chapter.

The sun rose and the smell of fire still lingered. Eclipse opened his eyes to see Lelianna sitting on a chair watching him.

" It was nice of you to gingerly lay my head down and not let it drop." She said very nicely.

" Were you -"

" No. I just came in to get you. We're moving out in a few hours. Breakfast is almost done. Esther and Vanessa are making it."

" I really wasn't planning on you sleeping on my shoulder." Eclipse started to get out of bed.

" Same with me. Watching the moon all night. It's what you do. Right?" Eclipse didn't want to admit it.

" Well I…"

" You do. I woke up a second in the morning and you were still watching the moon. I quickly faked sleeping when you walked by." He felt… a weird feeling. " I like to get to know my friends." He got up and walked out of the tent. Lelianna followed. " Trust me, I'm not a creeper and I'm not spying on you."

" I wasn't thinking that."

" We're not in a relationship ether."

" Oh, ok." He walked over to Esther.

" You too would make a great couple." Esther said picking at her food.

" Um…" Eclipse was actually surprised.

" Come on. Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Esther was now pissing me off.

" No we're not in a relationship."

" It's all body language. She's not the only people person in this group." Now Eclipse was shocked. " She likes you. I know, I'm a girl I can flirt too."

" Good for you. She told me… we're friends, not a couple." I'm actually agreeing on Esther's point of view. " Um… nice bacon." Eclipse got up a scurried with is food into the wooden area behind his tent. Butterflies fluttered around like Lelianna's eyelids. Maybe Esther is right, maybe she does like him. _Maybe, just maybe Esther is right. The way Lelianna looks at me, how she watches me, likes my writing. Oh who am I. Why should I believe this crap. She doesn't, I'm just a backwashed wanna be sentinel that barely ever had a social life, no parents, and sits in a tent or house all day reading and writing. How could someone possible like, "this"._

Eclipse then heard a women calling him.

" Mira, god, if this is Lelianna kill me now." He whispered to himself as he got up and hid behind a tree. Vanessa approached him.

" Eclipse. We're moving out. It's Vanessa." Eclipse was relieved and stepped out from behind the tree.

" I was hiding behind the tree because I thought you were Esther." He rubbed his neck.

" I can't blame you. Come on." He ran with Vanessa to the camp. Everyone was packed up but Eclipse which he quickly fixed and they continued their journey to the sentinel camp.

" So… Where are we going?" Eclipse asked as they kept walking.

" To the Sentinel camp." Quintus answered back not even turning to speak or at least slow down. Vanessa caught up to him and they started talking. Lelianna and Esther started talking about guys and Grizz was singing to himself. This isn't really how Eclipse thought about the Sentinels. He hoped that the others at the camp would be much different. The branches danced in the wind and the grass swayed and swept along with the trees in a musical chorus. The sun watched over us like a great vigil. The clinking over Quintus's armor was quite annoying and could give away our position. All that filled Eclipse's mind was looking at the women getting raped. Blood and gore, naked men and women, He will kill him when he return. He looked around and everyone kept talking and it was a long way from here to the camp. With his new powers he could probably kill count Charles and win the peoples freedom back. Becoming a famous author didn't help his blight against the Count of Churchill. I wish his father or uncle can convince him. He ran up to Quintus.

" Quintus, do you know a man named Charles?" Quintus looked at Eclipse and Vanessa gagged.

" Yes, why?"

" Maybe, just maybe I can convince -"

" If it was about Churchill's problems then Sir Charles will join in. Probably save us and the king from a shit load of stress." Eclipse sighed and stopped moving. When everyone passed him, he continued walking. Then he started to sing.

_" Hr doce ress. Lod mi tee a toodus. Lee mae a toodose rey ley may o._

_From the heavens came a light._

_fire burned from the ashes of life_

_our life_

_for that little fire remains us people_

_if the fire is put out_

_so are we_

Everyone stopped and stared. Eclipse stopped walking and knelt to the ground and picked up a flower. I was stained with blood. He jumped up and casted a sword into his hands.

" What is it?" Quintus asked as Eclipse pointed to the flower.

" It is stained with blood, we're not alone." Eclipse went into a weird vision where he can see the outline of raiders in the brush and forest on his right. He suddenly popped out of the vision. He casted his hands out and shocked the raiders.

" Arghhhhhhh!" Came the voices of the raiders on the other side of the brush.

" What was that!" Quintus demanded.

" Raiders, go check it out yourself." Quintus pulled out his sword and walked over the thin streams of smoke. He came back over.

" Don't ever do that again." He continued walking. Lelianna walked over and Eclipse sighed.

" Who did you do that. prey tell."

" I don't know." He walked now to the front of the group.

A few hours ago they were still walking. Quintus stopped them all.

" Alright, we're going to set up camp here." Everyone quickly came to the horse that was pulling the equipment. They started to set up a camp, Grizz got a bunch of sticks and Eclipse lit them on fire. Then we walked to the secluded tent of his and laid down, watching the stars. Lelianna sat in her tent reading new ways on how to cast spells on her arrows. Quintus and Vanessa were in Quintus's tent and Grizz and Esther talked and ate dinner. Eclipse reached for his book in his satchel but noticed it was gone. Lelianna approached him with the book.

" You write really well. Actually, did you right all of this?" She tossed him the book.

" No, I used a printing press." He took the book and placed it back in his satchel. " Well… Good night." She walked away. He felt a little harsh but it just came out. He got up and started to walk to her tent. Grizz and Esther stared but Eclipse just kept walking. he took a deep breath and walked into Lelianna's tent.

" I'm sorry for what happened."

" That's ok, everyone hates every now or then."

" I'm just worked up about… My people that's all." Lelianna got up and walked over to Eclipse and gave him a smile.

" I understand. We can't let personal problems interfere." She sat down on her bed. " I hate cold beds, the grass can be so warm but not a bed. I am also cold because of the weather. Ah, can't wait for the camp." She winked at him.

" Uh, goodbye." He slowly turned around and left the tent. He wondered the outside and went to a wide open plan to practice his magic. He casted the lighting and shot it a couple of times. Then he casted his hands up and a thunderstorm came. Lighting flashed and thundered the world. Then a lighting shock came down from the clouds and hit his hands. It didn't hurt him… it was forming a blade in his hand. The lightning blast disappeared. Eclipse lowered his hand and looked at the blade. It was purple and then a skeleton was summoned a couple of feet away.

" let's try." Grizz said as the skeleton approached him. Eclipse rolled and slashed the skeletons side sending a shock of power through the cut destroying it from the inside.

" Oh my god!" He shouted as the skeleton turned to ashes. Grizz walked over to Eclipse.

" I'm not going to lie but that was amazing. When I saw the lighting blast come down I ran towards it. Then I saw you with a sword.

" What the hell just happened?" Lelianna said as she came over. " Why are you in the rain?"

" Um -"

" Did you see the lighting?"

" Ya, I caused it." Eclipse said rubbing his neck.

" Are you two ok."

" No nothing happened, Eclipse just had to -"

" No I had to regain strength or else I wouldn't be able to maintain this… Power." Eclipse thought Lelianna would ever believe that.

" Ahh ok. Come on guys, get some shelter." Lelianna ran back t her tent and so did Grizz. Eclipse Walked slowly to his tent. He opened the curtain and entered. Rain pounded the tent but Eclipse didn't mind. He placed the sword on the desk and examined it. It was purple with markings he could read. The sword was pure Arthemain glass and sword work. It must be a gift to all Arthemain's to earn this blade from these powers. He sat and thought, maybe, just maybe he could access memories of the Arthemain's and find out about their past. He had a flashback.

**Chapter 2**

Eclipse slowly opened his eyes. He heard birds chirping and people talking. He recovered his strength and got up. He looked out of his tent and saw everyone packing up their gear. He quickly started to put all of his things away.

They finally reached the sentinel camp. One person patrolled the perimeter of the camp. The Elven King waited for us.

" Ahh Quintus!" The Elven king said saluting to Quintus.

" Eclipse!" Eclipse came running from the back line of the group.

" I am the Elven king Harold." He said as the two saluted.

" My name is Eclipse, sir." He said

" Just Eclipse?"

" Yes, my mother died giving birth to me and my father was fighting as a sentinel." Eclipse knew everyone is going to ask him about his father.

" Well, welcome to the Sentinels." The Elven king said as he and Quintus walked into the camp talking. Eclipse just stood there as others walked inside the camp.

" Follow me." Grizz said as Eclipse followed him to a huge tent. " You can practice here. You can -"

" I'll set my tent where I want, thank you. Oh, thanks." Eclipse dragged his stuff one by one up to a small hill 200 meters away from the camp. When he finished setting it up he noticed the Elven king commenting on my tent location. Eclipse just ignored him. Inside the tent he placed a book shelf, a bed, a desk, paper and writing equipment, pictures that he drew, a carpet, and some candles all over. He placed a group of sticks outside for a small fire to keep him warm when he watches the sky, a rug to sit on, a mug to drink from, a pillow to rest on, and a few books. He then took out his sword from his belt and examined it. He walked back into the tent and placed it behind his bookshelf. He heard someone coming.

" Hi." Lelianna said as she walked into the tent.

" Hi."

" So where's the sword?" Eclipse felt nervous.

" What sword?"

" Don't play retard with me. I saw you last night with the magic and everything." Eclipse scratched his neck and took the sword from the back of the shelf.

" Sorry for lying." Eclipse said as he handed her the sword.

" It's ok, I understand. Why hide your talent?"

" I don't -"

" I'll be back to finish this." She handed him the sword and left.

That night Eclipse was still studying the sword and writing down new spells that he learned from the flash back. Lelianna came into the tent.

" Hi." Eclipse got up and walked out of the tent and sat down. Lelianna sat down next to him.

" Hi…" He sighed.

" Why do you hide your talent. You can shoot lighting out of your fingers but you can't admit it. You can write and draw really well."

" No. I can hide it, this is who I am, I just that… person." Lelianna adjusted her position so that she looked him in the eyes.

" No, you're not the 'person' your much more. The first time I met you I thought you wouldn't be a jerk like everyone else here. I believed that you could… would be this person that the world could admire. I guess you're just… a…" She looked down. Eclipse took his hand and lifted her head.

" What are you trying to say…?" Eclipse had a feeling about what she's going to say.

" forget it." She moved his hand and walked away.

After a few minutes he walked to the flattest area near the camp. Did he not know that Lelianna was watching him.

" ha, ha! so this is where you hide and practice." She ran over to him

" Still thinking, oh, watch this." She took out her bow and arrows, prepped the bow with the arrow and shot. The string of the bow wobbled and the arrow whistled as it flew in the air.

" Ya well I can do this." He casted his hand in the air. Rain clouds flew overhead and thunder rumbled.

" Awe cool!" Lelianna said as she watched the clouds toss and turn lighting jolt from the sky. It soon disappeared and Lelianna stared in shock.

" Ya I know, I can't wait for a battle."

The next morning Eclipse rubbed his head and got out of bed. He turned and looked at the sword on the desk. He walked over, picked it up a looked at it. He placed it back and went to change his clothes. He opened up his closet and took out and nice pair of travelers pants and a button down shirt. He rolled up the sleeves, fastened his belt on with a sword case on it. He took the sword and shoved it into the case and placed his satchel wrapped up on his belt so it won't annoy his neck. He walked out of the tent and looked around, took a deep breath and walked to the camp. He noticed the Elven king and Quintus talking. He was stopped by Cornelius.

" Oy! who are you?" He asked as Eclipse turned and walked closer.

" Well my name is Eclipse."

" Eclipse?" Eclipse sighed and just stared.

" I've been asked this question a lot and I really don't feel like answering."

" Ahh, that's like my father." Cornelius walked over and whispered to his ear. " I'm the Dark Lords' son and I sure as hell hate it." He walked over to Ellen's tent to check up on her. Eclipse continued walking until he saw Esther giving out breakfast with another person named Astinus. The Captain of Brimida sat down and started eating, Grizz was serving the food out. Eclipse picked up a plate walked over by Grizz.

" She believed us." Grizz said reaching into a pot with a giant spoon and scoping out food and slopping it on Eclipse's plate.

" No, She was watching me the whole time, even before you came."

" Oh crap, we never spoke." Grizz said and Eclipse took the plate, grabbed a fork and sat down. Lelianna came over with a plate of food and sat in front of Eclipse. She threw her hair back and tied it.

" That was so cool!" She whispered.

" You have to keep it a secret." He whispered back.

" Why? That was amazing."

" Yes but that's dark magic and the Elven king will kill me." Lelianna dropped her fork and stared with her mouth wide open.

" Not a word. I promise." She began picking at her food, Eclipse laughed.

Two weeks passed and Eclipse stood out in the field shooting his lighting blast. Cornelius, Lelianna, and Grizz watched. They all would clap when he would completely crush a target and beat it to pulp with many different powers. He threw some targets around and smashed it against others and also smashed it into the ground. They also clapped at that. He was really tired of that display of awesomeness.

Eclipse really got to know everyone in the camp but Quintus and the Elven King. The Elven king is creepy and Quintus is a jerk to Eclipse. At night Eclipse sat in the field around a fire with Ellen, Lelianna, Cornelius, Grizz, Esther, and Vanessa. They sang songs, wrote poems, expressed ideas, and had a really good time.

" Eclipse, sing a poem, a love poem."

" Okay" Eclipse said as he thought a bit.

_To the shadow moon_

_ We sit and sing of the days_

_ we wait a watch for those who care_

_ Although we shall prevail_

" That's not a love poem."

" Fine."

_I sat on the beach alone_

_ Seagulls fly about_

_ The waves crash ashore_

_ I am alone without you_

_ I sit and think_

_ all I think is you_

_ one once said_

_ " The she likes you"_

_ but when you ask_

_ and she says no_

_ you sit,_

_ alone,_

_ just thinking about you_

_ I try to forget but it draws me back_

_ the colour of her hair_

_ the way he eyes look at you_

_ you want to believe_

_ believe that what you think_

_ will be true_

" Is that good enough Esther." Eclipse said.

" Yes, it actually proved a point." Esther got up and walked back to the main camp. Everyone looked at her and then looked back each other. Peace has finally has been driven into the stress of war and each other. Everyone felt… alive. After a few hours everyone decided to leave. Grizz threw his water over the fire to put it out and Lelianna, Vanessa, and Cornelius cleaned up. Eclipse was in charge of hiding the burned wood. Ellen had to put away the mugs.

Eclipse returned to his tent. The small fire in the front crackled and burned. He laid down and watch both moon and stars. Wishing for one good event in his life to happen. The women he loves… to love him back, to end this, and most importantly, save his people. The moon was bright and beautiful. Ellen came over and Eclipse looked at her in surprise.

" Who do you like?" Ellen asked sitting down and folding her legs.

" Umm…"

" No really, tell me the stuff." Ellen was very demanding. Eclipse sighed.

" Okay, don't tell anyone."

" I promise."

" Lelianna."

" Awe! That's so cute!" Ellen was excited for the most unimportant thing ever.

" Ya I doubt she still does." Eclipse went back to looking into the _beyond. _

" Huh?" Ellen said tugging Eclipse's arm.

" Esther told me Lelianna liked me. I thought that it was true. I was stupid for believing it. I then forgot… then it brought me back, pulling me back in." Eclipse sighed. " You can't forget that beauty."

" Awe!"

" Stop with the Awe." Eclipse again turned and looked at the stars.

" I'll ask her."

" Go do, just… don't make it obvious." Eclipse said waving his hands. Ellen got up and left to go back to her tent and eclipse just laid there on the ground, staring and thinking. _No one likes sappy poets as I, which never wonder the outer realm due to life. I am that single bird that was shot down from the flock, no one will care, no one will ever notice._

The next day everyone gathered in the center of the camp. Quintus and the Elven king began making plans for the next day.

" We will move out with the kings army, I have a plan. We are planning to make a final assault on death city."

" um sorry to interrupt, but death city." Ellen said as she looked at the Elven king.

" Yes, Death city."

" The kings army can't fight this alone. He's pissed of more people than the Dark Lord. I say we should call the people of Churchill." Eclipse said.

" We can't. Their king hates us -"

" Yes well, I was his favorite poet, until his son screwed me over."

" It might work." Quintus said, arms folded, pacing around.

" Fine."

" He will take Ellen, Cornelius, and John." Quintus said pointing to the three. They saluted.

" Alright you four, gather your gear and the rest come with us." The Elven king said. Everyone got up and left, John, Ellen, and Cornelius came over.

" Well this is going to be fun." John said as he folded his arms.

" We meet at the gate ready tomorrow, be ready." Cornelius said as he hand everyone a travelers book.

" What's this?" John asked as Eclipse flipped through the pages.

" It's what you need to know. A list for novice travelers." Cornelius was pretty serious when he said this. Ellen just stood there and shook her head up and down. Everyone dispersed but Ellen and Eclipse.

" I asked her."

" And?"

" She said no one." Eclipse had the look that said "O'crap" on his face. All that foolish talk about liking her and she doesn't even like him. He felt like an ass now.

" Ah-"

" It's ok. You just have to tell her at the right time, it's ok." She walked away. Eclipse placed the book in his satchel and walked to his tent.

The next day Eclipse, Cornelius, Ellen, and John met at the gates of the camp. Cornelius as had a huge bag with lots of stuff. Eclipse carried a bag that contained clothing, books, his journal, quill, and ink. John carried armored, swords, a sword polisher, and a lot more war equipment.

" Okay… Good everyone is here. Come on lets go." He said as he started walking and everyone else started to follow. Then started to see a little camp that had our horses and… what seemed like a armored cart. They walked closer, and closer and the carriage was a armored carriage.

**Chapter 3**

Cornelius and Ellen had a creepy grin. It was their land equivalent to a boat.

" Alright follow me in." Cornelius said as he opened the back door to a capacious room. Two desks with mini book shelves, beds, and compartments to hold our bags and extras.

" Feel free to put _what you need _around like books and notes." John sighed as he placed his stuff under a bed and started taking off his armor. Eclipse looked at him.

" No point in wearing this." He said and Eclipse just shook his head and started putting books on the second desks shelf.

" Ya its ok, my father and I don't use it." Ellen said as Eclipse shook his head.

" I'm not planning on using it." John added so Eclipse placed his journal and Quill down with its ink bottle.

" Works for me." Eclipse whispered to himself as he organized the books. Cornelius opened a hatch in the front.

" If you ever wanna come out while the vehicle is moving, come out through here." He walked outside and sat on a bench and grabbed the whip and reins. Eclipse sat down on a chair and began writing his book. Ellen closed the doors and lit some candles for light. The cart started to move.

" You can call it the Demeter." Ellen said looking at Eclipse's journal.

The Demeter has been at travel for a for a day now. Eclipse wrote, slept, wrote, ate, wrote, and then slept. It was actually fun because he was forced to learn about who these people Eclipse has never met in his life. John was a epic war hero, Ellen was a people person, Cornelius was very wise. The driver mike rarely came down. At night Eclipse would go outside and lay on the top looking at the night sky, as always.

" Hey Eclipse, so you don't have a real name?" John asked as Eclipse looked at him.

" The doctor gave me one but I choose Eclipse as a pen name, Eclipse which everyone seemed to like. I kind of got stuck with it when I was seven until now and so on."

" Wow. I don't have a last name." Ellen said.

" I do, Jonathon Winston." John added.

" John is a strange name… I've never heard of it." Eclipse said rubbing his chin thinking.

" true. My father and I have traveled all over and have never heard that name."

" Can't ask me, ask my parents, but they're dead so… I don't know." They began to continue to eat their food. They all started to become really great friends and Eclipse was happy with that. Going back to Churchill will change that in a blink of an eye.

" What is this?" Eclipse asked looking around.

" The Demeter?" Ellen ask.

" Yes, this."

" Father bought it somewhere while I was at school."

" Oh ok." Eclipse placed the bowl of food on the table and rubbed his hands together. John finished his food and gave the bowl to Ellen but she threw it back at him.

On the third day of travel they stopped by a town near the border of Nerthia 700 miles west of the camp.

" Weren't suppose to travel north?" Eclipse asked as Cornelius came into the room.

" Yes but traveling through Nerthia is safe. I also have many friends there so I'm not a stranger." Cornelius said, Eclipse nodded and Cornelius went back outside. The Demeter started moving. Everyone began to get use to the Demeter and it's living space.

At night time Eclipse laid himself down on the roof. He sighed and then looked at the night sky. All he could think about is Lelianna and it was tearing him apart but since it was a long time she has forgotten him. He need to ask her and tell her… but it was too late. They're not friends any more. After the one night after the two weeks of not communicating, she has forgotten him. Ellen came out looked around a bit, then turned and saw Eclipse looking at the sky. She walked over and laid down next to him.

" Hi."

" Hi." Ellen sat up and looked at Eclipse.

" You should ask her when we return to the camp." Ellen suggested.

" ah, no. Not going to work. I just have a feeling." Eclipse said.

" I can get anything to work."

" What are you? A miracle worker?" Eclipse asked.

" You know it." she said as she smiled.

" Ya okay." Ellen shook her head and walked away.

They crossed the border and were traveling safely through the land. Eclipse was still thinking of Lelianna and it was soon annoying too much. Ellen was there for him as moral support. John would always shake his head and look away.

**Chapter 4**

Quintus and the Elven king rode in front of the advance. Lelianna and Esther stood in the back with the archers. Grizz was in the middle. The Captain , and Astinus were somewhere with their soldiers. The assault on death city will be the most bloody, horrible battle ever fought. The Dark Lord called in forces from all over the land. The meeting point for Churchill's people and Nurn's was Outwanda, the last battle against the Dark Lord. They kept marching from all over to meet at this city Outwanda, lands from all over.

The Demeter has stopped at the Nerthia capital city Torgola. Cornelius, John, Eclipse, and Ellen entered the great hall of the keep where the king sat on his throne, bored. He jumped up in excitement.

" Cornelius! How are you doing my good friend!" The king yelled as he came over to Cornelius and shook his hand.

" Good, Good… I have a problem though." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

" Prey tell!" The King shouted.

" The Dark Lord is advancing and we need your peoples help." Cornelius explained as the King grew serious, the joyful.

" Epic battles?" The king asked.

" Yes."

" I shall help then, ten thousand strong at least and whoever else enlists. We will ride tomorrow then." The king said.

" The meeting point is Outwanda of Nurn, avoid the north because the Dark Lord owns that region." The King left to go meet with every high class person there is in his Kingdom. " Come on." Cornelius said as he signaled everyone to come with him. They left the castle and returned to the Demeter. The King was quite disappointed because Cornelius is gone too soon, again. The Demeter bounced up and down and rain clouds started to advance the area. Thunder started to boom and rain pounded the Demeter. The sound of rain falling on the Demeter was quite soothing to hear. A chorus of millions all rejoice in one. What a sound.

The next day they were crossing the border into Churchill.

" In two seconds we have crossed the border into Churchill." Cornelius yelled as Eclipse, Ellen, and John ran outside. The trees were a lush green, pure brown bark, a nice sweet smell in the wind. Merely no clouds in sight, a highway road leading to a small Village. Eclipse took a deep breath smelling home once again. He exhaled slowly as he thought about home.

" Oh my god…" Ellen said slowly as she looked around. " This is… is… I can't even speak."

" God, no wonder why the king doesn't want us here, we might immigrate." John said

" No this is just a section, if you move all the people from Nurn to here, you still couldn't fill this land. It stretches as far as the eye can see." All of them looked around in awe. Little breezes would push the trees and grass to dance. The sun overlooked the land.

" Head for Laski first." Eclipse said as he walked inside, Cornelius nodded his head and told the horses to move faster. John and Ellen walked back in. They saw Eclipse closing and hiding his books, Equipped and belt with and sword on it, took some nice leather boots and replaced them with his own shoes. He looked at John and Ellen. " If you have weapons and armor, I assume you should use it."

The Demeter slowly approached the castle and Knights looked, the Cart stopped in the stables. Eclipse, John, Ellen, and Cornelius stepped out from the back. They walked into the castle and looked around. Eclipse pointed at the Dukes palace and started walking.

" Ah boys… That was a good time." The Duke said as his men laughed and the women screaming and hiding. The Great hall doors slam open and two electric blasts hit the two guards at the door. The Duke sat up and tried to look through the smoke. Then Eclipse emerged from the smoke. When the Duke saw this he stood up and clapped. " Good show."

" Release them. NOW!" He yelled as he shot one guard. The Duke backed up.

" Kill him!" The Duke yelled as his guards pulled out their weapons. Eclipse drew back and clapped his hands together. He then pulled them back slowly and sent a lighting whip swing at the two closest. They kept coming so Eclipse pointed his hands at them and then a bolt of lightning came out and shocked the two guards to death. The Duke backed up against the wall.

" Go." Eclipse said as he signaled the women to get out of the castle.

" You kill me, my father will destroy you!" The Duke yelled.

" I don't think so." The Duke pulled out a sword and tried to attack. Eclipse took out his sword and moved around the Duke. He charged the magic up and shot the Duke in the back. The Duke then collapsed with a black burn spot on his back. He kept crawling the Eclipse stopped him and stared him in the eye.

" You will stop and admit to your father."

" No." The duke said spitting blood into Eclipse's face. Eclipse stood up and wiped the blood off of his face and then walked away. Eclipse then turned around half way out.

" We'll see." Eclipse walked out of the grand hall and into the city. Everyone was waiting for Eclipse. They walked through the city thanking people for thanking them. Celebrations will be held on this day, as the day the reign of terror is over! People hugged, greeted, and thanked Eclipse for freeing them but his job wasn't done. They entered the Demeter and drove to the Capitol, Shinji. When they arrived a hour later through the west gate some guards were on post. The King and his Royal guard awaited Eclipse's arrival.

" I Received a horrific letter a few minutes ago." The king said as he looked at Eclipse.

" What?"

" You were here and ATTACKING my son!" The King Yelled.

" He Raped so many women without their permission, It was unjust! That's why he Exiled me! So or anyone couldn't tell you!" Eclipse screamed back.

" He's right." Ellen said as she looked into the king's eyes.

" Is that so Cornelius?" The King asked. Cornelius nodded.

" Dad… You…?" Ellen struggled to say.

" Yes, I know him." Cornelius replied

" A child! I thought you didn't have one." The king argued

" Long story. We need your help." Cornelius explained.

" The Dark Lord still lives and Nurn needs all of the help it can get, to defeat him. Will you help?" Eclipse asked.

" Yes, yes I will!" The king yelled as he turned around. " I must announce this to my people then, come." All of them walked into the great city of Shinji.

**Chapter 5**

The king met with all of his upper officials and called recruiters to recruit soldiers from all over. The officials agreed and set out to gather knights from all over. Eclipse, The King, John, Ellen, and Cornelius stood in the grand hall. The King was plotting his attack and Eclipse was helping him.

" So Eclipse, are you going to continue living in Churchill?" The King asked.

" Depends, Nurn is full of adventure and elves are still at the mercy of men here."

" The Elves are free." The King threw his arms out.

" No, I see how they are treated on the streets. They lie dead in alley ways and the Duke would come and steal the women against their will. They deserve their own land or hope." Eclipse explained. The King nodded his head. I had some men deal with… my son." Eclipse was happy that justice was finally served. " I will send a advisor to take care of the Elves freedom, we have a war to fight. A messenger came through into the hall panting with a letter.

" Laski, Warfee, Justane, Wanda, Wama, Cormmas, and Julious are sending a thousand troops each. This letter is probably everyone else." The messenger gave the note to the King. The King ripped off the seal and opened the letter.

The city of Leto: 400 troops

the city of Corma: 100 troops

the city of Talon: 600 Elves, 100 men, 300 Dwarves

The King was pleased with this report, everyone who sent soldiers will meet at Shinji's south gate and march to Outwanda. This battle will be the strongest in the history of man, Elf, and Dwarf. This war, this Dark Lord will end.

The next day 8,500 soldiers awaited outside, the king gathered all from the streets, his legion of 12, 000 of both all three races from the city and all around, so the grand total of 20500 will march to Nurn and wait at Outwanda. Eclipse rode with the King in the Demeter with Ellen, John, and Cornelius.

Quintus traveled all over too, to find knights and able arms from all over. Soldiers from the Island of Isabella and everywhere else came and gathered. 100, thousand at least gathered. 5000 knights came from Nerthia with their King, and the 20500 were coming to Nurn and will arrive in four days. The Elven King and Quintus were surprised that Eclipse could have pulled it off and summoned able arms from Nerthia as a bonus.

When Churchill's forces arrived all the Kings met, Eclipse made his tent far away from the main groups. The battle doesn't begin in a week and he is still thinking of the day that he could die. He thought about Lelianna. Over the horizon 400 miles away he could see the city. The gate with blood spilt all over, Giant polls with people speared onto them, bodies littered across the floor. Black smoke and red fires loom, it is hell on earth… Just like his father said, Oblivion.

The next day Lelianna found Eclipse's tent and wondered around. Eclipse thought it was amusing. Lelianna never knew Eclipse's compassion for her nor that Ellen was helping him get with her. Much as Eclipse never knew Lelianna liked him when he joined. When it was night everyone would visit Eclipse and have wonderful parties, brought whatever friends they wanted. They talked with one another, Culture, Beliefs, freedom, and life. Some person brought a Lire and played it. They passed beer, mead, and cheap wine around and rejoiced. They felt like people living a short happy section before they meet certain doom. Eclipse and everyone else prayed for the best of days, and they received.

Nights after nights the best happen but something holds Eclipse back. He gets flashes of… the future. Not the battle no, everyone he knows and loves, Vanessa will receive certain punishment, and everyone will die if… he doesn't… do something.

Vanessa was walking back to Quintus's tent, where she always stay. Quintus laid on the bed waiting.

" Where have you been?" Quintus asked

" Wondering around, Why?" Vanessa feared the worst.

" Doing what?" Quintus got up.

" Talking to friends." Vanessa replied in a honest voice.

" Where, who?"

"What do you want!" Vanessa screamed

" I want to know. Just tell me."

" I am, Hanging out and parting at Eclipse's tent with everyone and a few new friends from Churchill."

" How come you guys keep it a secret? From me?"

" You've been acting to serious and…"

" It's ok, come on, lie down."

The Next morning Eclipse opened his eyes slowly to the morning sky. He got up and rubbed his head and didn't know how he fell asleep on the floor. It was Mondas and sunny as hell out, the wind only carried a slow faint breeze. The Trees brushed around and the butterflies fluttered around the morning sky. What a Beautiful world this is. The sky had a musty smell to it but it was just the mead sitting out for the night in Eclipse's mug.

" Oh crap. This is my favorite mug. Shit." He got up and dumped the mead out over the hill sloop. Knights walked around the camp but… no war was happening. Grizz came running over to Eclipse at full speed. When he reached Eclipse he was panting and taking deep breaths.

" The… Dark… Lord… Is… Not… at… death… city." Grizz managed to say.

" Crap! Where is he."

" We don't know."

" Everyone is going to be pissed when they hear this."

" Quintus… knows… follow… me." He started running and Eclipse chased after him. The evaded a few knights while running, hopped over a few small camp fires and drunken men. They then reached the castle gates where they entered the city. People walked around going about with their daily lives and Grizz kept running. He was heading for the main castle fortress in the inner section of the city. When they entered the great hall everyone was gathered looking at maps. All the sentinels where there. Quintus turned around and shook Eclipse's hands.

" Your just in time."

" Since the Dark Lord is not at death city then -"

" He could be in Arthema." Eclipse interrupted.

" How would you know?" The Elven king said as he looked very pissed at Eclipse.

" That's where I last saw him. He is probably -" Eclipse paused as he didn't want to reveal his secret.

" That…?"

" I escaped his attack." Eclipse began sweating and Grizz shook his head.

" Bull shit! Your lying!" The Elven king screamed.

" Well… because I have this." Eclipse backed up from the group, spaced his hands apart. Then he rolled them into a fist. The Elven king watched with his precise, Keen eye sight. Eclipse than quickly un-balled them and Electric formed in a small ball in the palm of his hands. Everyone stood casually looking at it as the Elven king jumped back.

" Out! Kill him! He is a servant of darkness!" The Elven king shouted but everyone just turned and looked at him.

" Are you kidding me. He is a good guy, do that weird sensing thing you elves do." Eclipse than balled his fists back up and then un- balled them. The magic was gone. The Elven king placed his hand on his forehead. He backed up and looked at Eclipse in awe.

" This.. this can't be." The Elven king sputtered as he was in total shock.

" What?" Quintus asked impatiently.

" He has the soul of the Arthemain's, their magic, their skills… it's just… too much." The King held his brain as if he had a massive head ace. " We can kill him, but first find him."

" How do we find him?" Lelianna asked as the Dwarf king looked at her.

" Silly girl, can't miss this overweight walking crap." Lelianna shook her head.

" Let's go to the last sighting."

" No." Eclipse snapped. " We need to follow him, then kill him. He can just go to hell, pay his fee and come back."

" Then how do we kill him?"

" I'm working on it. Wait a second… I got it! We attack death city!" Eclipse yelled in excitement.

" Um… You see it won't matter anyway." Esther said.

" No, it's a costly risk… but it is worth it. All of our soldiers that we gathered will create a distraction while you guys go inside a-"

" Why 'us' why not 'we'?" Grizz asked.

" Because I will be here practicing and studying, Outwanda has the oldest library in the world, they must have something."

" It's worth a try." The Elven king noted as everyone nodded in agreement.

" Let's do this. You guys will steal every book that looks… no _every_ book. I need them."

**Chapter 6**

Eclipse raised his hand to the sky. Thunder clouds started to toss and turn and roll over the battlefield. Thunder boomed and the clouds cracked with blue shockwaves shook the earth. He then moved his hand and pointed at the Death cities castle gate. A shot of lighting came bolting down and smashed the gate down leaving a pile of rubble.

" Ok I'm retreating." Eclipse told Quintus. Quintus nodded.

" We'll take it from here." Eclipse started to run for the castle Outwanda a mile away (which is a long run). Lelianna stood in the back with the archers. She readied her bow and arrows and every other archer followed her exact moves.

" Ready… Aim… FIRE!" She screamed as hundreds of arrows were launched in the air slicing through the sky, like a knife through jelly. The first Hundreds of orcs charging from the broken gate was cut down immediately. Quintus ordered the first row of hoplites to form a wall and have a row of pikes behind them so that when the orcs hit the wall some are hit by the pikes before the enemy hits the wall. Thus reducing the amount of impact that a charging group would have on the flanks of the hoplite. This battle plan was used a few times by the people of Churchill, that was one way they defeated many enemies before. Once the first wave is about 500 meters away the Churchill soldiers will release dogs upon the enemy stopping them as easy prey for arrows. Once the second wave will be crushed after the hoplite and pikes kill them, the hoplite will space enough so mages can cast shockwave spells at the orcs when they make their one wave at a time assault. Arrows would relentlessly bombard the enemies to hell as four rows of hoplite infantry push forward followed by the main army. When they reach the gate the Sentinels will push their way through the city and make it to Death tower. Their they will steal all of the books that could be a use to Eclipse. Everyone knew this plan would work, Churchill devised half of this plan.

Eclipse charged into the Archives and asked for every book of the 1st E to now time. They handed him the books and he stuffed them into his bag. When he was finished he ran to the inner castle and placed all the books on a table. He scanned the books, placed them down and started reading the books.

The first wave of Orcs reached the 500 meter mark. The 500 meter mark, was marked by a flaming green arrow in the ground. The soldiers in the back of the three rows of the "hoplite wall" Released the dogs. The Dogs snuggled their way under the soldiers massive shield and charged at the enemy. The Orcs stopped in place and watched as the dogs came closer. The Archers threw a huge swarm of fire arrows burning the Orcs before the dogs could reach them. Catapults would pound the enemy with exploding canisters and some dogs would be killed. The first wave kept coming. When they reached the Hoplite the archers and catapults would pound the second wave as they came out of the castle. The Hoplite and pike men finished the Orcs off, they spaced a bit. Mages including Grizz stepped out and sent shockwaves of magic knocking the Orcs to the ground, or send them fling. The mages backed up and went to the back of the army. The Elven king signaled the rows of Hoplite, pikes, peasants, mercenaries, knights, horsemen, and Gladiators to advance on the city. They pushed through the enemy lines like a great wall flatting the enemy defenses. When they breached the city the army split up and created a wall around death spire. The sentinels ran into the tower to achieve their objective, the plan was going well.

Quintus ran up the stairs and stopped, everyone stopped with him.

" Ok, you guys." He pointed randomly to Lelianna, Esther, the Dwarf king, and John. " You guys go around and kill all security around, the rest of you. Your with me." The others ran back down the stairs while Quintus, the Elven king, Grizz, the Captain, Ellen, and Cornelius followed him. They kept running up the tower and stopped when they entered a strange room. Fire crackled and books laid all over. Maps, charts, books, scrolls, and others lay all over. Cornelius and Ellen opened their huge bags and started piling the stuff in. Quintus read these letters and maps. The Dark Lord was very interested in ancient ruins which held mystery powers. It was hard to believe he was once… a person. Anyone who used to know him is now long since dead. Cornelius and Ellen must be pros at stealing because they were done in a short time. They all ran back and then crashed into the other group.

" Alright let's go! The Dark Lord is bringing the place down." Lelianna said as the whole tower started to shake. They quickly ran down the long spiral staircase to reach the bottom. Bricks and wood started to fall and almost hit any sentinel running. The smashed into the door and then opened it. When they got out everyone's first reaction was: Get out! Everyone ran, all the soldiers even the archers. The tower finally collapsed.

Eclipse sat at the table reading and studying very hardly. He even tried a few new spells that he just learned. When the castle door opened came in all of the Sentinels, tired from running. Eclipse jumped up and looked at them, covered in blood.

" We got'em." Quintus said as Cornelius and Ellen shook their heads. " Find anything?" Eclipse shook his head in disappointment.

" No nothing." Everyone sighed.

" Maybe these things from the Dark Lords office might help." Cornelius added.

" I think we should move to a safer place." Quintus said. " Brimida" Everyone nodded again and Eclipse shrugged his shoulders.

" Why not." He said as he looked at the Elven king.

" I am sorry but I will delay the dark forces." Everyone stared.

" Ah, sorry." Quintus said

" I will take these troops and reclaim the cities we once lost… goodbye my friends… including you Eclipse." He shook Eclipse's hands and gave Quintus a hug. After two seconds they parted and the Elven king left.

" Well let us not falter." Esther said as she started to leave.

**Chapter 7**

They traveled on horseback with a cart pulling all the extra weight. The sun shined, barely any clouds and only beauty around you. Butterflies and birds roamed the sky. Deer and other animals would perk their heads up when they would hear or see them. It was quiet and peaceful out in the perfect lands of Nurn. No bandits to stop and attack us. Hunter men showed their children how to hunt. The plants along with the trees and grass would sway about being pushed by the wind. It was Tuedas, it was only a day after the attack, after the Elven King had left the order. Over a small clearing Eclipse saw the castle, perched on the hill that it laid on. Guards roamed the area patrolling the perimeter of the Castle. When they reached the gates they entered a world of city life. The sick, poor, and weak left on the streets to rot. Kiosks and food stands filled the market, people crowed this level of the city. As they moved up onto the second level, where the rich lived. There was a drastic change of the amount of people filled the streets. Eclipse was really shocked because in Churchill every city had a booming amount of people… in Nurn… not much. When Eclipse saw the church he laughed, everyone stared. When they reached the castle keep they dismounted their horses and walked inside. The Count sat at his thrown going over the review on the taxes.

" Ok, so each item comes with one silver up front."

" Yes, let's say you have something that is twenty silver-"

" It would be twenty- three because of the Taxes."

" Yes milord."

" anything else?" The count had a intuit look as the assistant got a little scared.

" New requests from sir Charles sir… ah… from the…" The assistant opened a note he was given by a courier. " Seven pounds of grain from the farms… one thousand silver from the city plus his own tax, one thousand and sixty seven." The count was pissed off.

" We don't have that money!" He barked. The assistant backed up a bit, trembling in fear.

" He… he… h-he, h-he, h-he…" The assistant could barely speak.

" Spit it out already!"

" He said… that if.. you don't… pay the… taxes he will steal our people, burn our crops, steal all of our money, plunder and kill you." The Count looked over at Quintus and calmed down. They both started to approach each other with open arms.

" Ah Quintus!" They hugged and then pulled away. " Long time - no - see." Quintus nodded his head and then shook the Counts hand.

" Long time indeed my friend." The count signaled him to follow.

" Much has changed my friend. Because of Sir Charles hate for you he has brought hell down upon me and my people."

" I've heard." The count picked up his bottle of wine and took a sip. He placed the bottle down slowly.

" What brings you back here?" Quintus placed his hand on his chin.

" The war, safety. I have a friend here that can actually kill the Dark Lord." He signaled Eclipse over. The Count started to cough.

" Get out." The king said as Eclipse ran over.

" His name is Eclipse." Eclipse bowed his head.

" I am Eclipse."

" Uh… rise." Eclipse raised his head. " So -"

" It's just Eclipse, milord."

" Stop with the royal crap, I see you are from Churchill… hum… that's why." Eclipse nodded.

" I see things are very different." Eclipse looked around. He analyzed the structure of the palace and the nice flags and carpets.

" Why is your name Eclipse?"

" I never had a real name. It was the time of a Eclipse on my first real birthday so my foster parents gave me the name." The Count nodded his head and then reached his hand out. Eclipse took and they shook hands.

" Welcome to my city… I am assuming you need a place to stay." The King looked in a draw for a paper.

" I prefer somewhere quiet and looks at the night sky." The Count grabbed a paper and gave it to Eclipse.

" The Gray Horn Manor, 6,000 silver." The Count said.

" How about 100 pieces of gold?" Eclipse searched his bag until he found 100 pieces of gold. The Count laid his hand flat in the sky and asked the gods if this gold will save him. The he took it from Eclipse's hand. He stuffed it into another draw and closed it.

" Down the level, kind off at the edge on the left… you can't miss it." Eclipse nodded and took his things.

" I'll study there, sir." He shook Quintus's hand.

" Alright, I send someone to check on you."

" Alright." They released grip and Eclipse continued walking.

**Chapter 8**

Eclipse used the key to open the door of the Manor. He looked around as he saw that it was a beautiful home. Tapestries hang from the walls along with paintings and mirrors. He closed the door behind him and placed the bag down in the hall. Nice stone work, nice paint job and all. He walked towards the other side of the down stairs and onto the Balcony. It was a bountiful view and stunning views of southern Nurn. He turned around and walked back inside and walked into the dining room. Nicely furnished chairs with fine craftsmanship for the arm rest. The table was long and had pots, flowers, bowels of fruit, and silverware. A fireplace laid on the other end of the dining room. He followed the stairs up to the upper, most likely the sleeping quarters. He walked along the hall until he turned into the first room on the right. It was a bedroom that had a grand king sized bed, nice pillows, and dresser, a desk, two book shelves, a fireplace, wood floor, display cases, paintings, chairs with a small table and he noticed that the two doors on the right lead into here. He stepped back into the hall and went into the room on the left. It was a small room, probably for family. He walked back down stairs and decided to get to work on this house.

After two hours of work he was finished. Every book shelf in the house was filled, a desk sat on the balcony. He placed the Arthemain sword in the display case, clothing in the dressers. He was missing a few things though. Food, more clothing, maybe some books, and several brands of drinks. he decided to go to the market and buy a few things. He grabbed his bag with all of his money and left his house. He looked around a bit and headed for the lower section. Knights walked around keeping the peace. He walked down the steps and entered the crowded and congested streets. Peasants tried to sell priceless things to earn a few coins for their family. Covered in mud, torn up clothing, beaten mostly, tears escaping their eyes. Their children laid shriveled up in some hay behind them.

" Could you spare a few coins ma'am… how about you mister? Please… My family are dying." They would just crumple up and cry their eyes out. Most… all the people just walk past them as they die slowly. The rich could care less. They spat and had body guards beat them to death. Eclipse couldn't even bare to watch nor help. It scared him. It gave him pain. He strolled the markets looking for interesting things. He walked into the 'Grand Books' and looked around. Books were all over and the black book salesmen was bartering with a wood elf. They finally gave a compromise and the Elf left.

" How are you doing?"

" Good, yourself?"

" Been better, what do you want?" The black people come from the eastern part of the world. They are called Revans, their name from the province of Revan in the east.

" Do you have anything on the first Era to now time?"

" Yes I do… let me look." The Revan turned around and looked through his sort bunch of books. He then pulled out a leather book and placed it on the counter.

" 5 Silver?" Eclipse asked

" No, no, no 3 silver." The Revan answered. Eclipse took out a gold coin.

" I'm from Churchill… so we don't-"

" It's ok, I'll give you the change." The Book clerk reached into a box and took out 97 silver coins. " 1 Piece of gold equals 100 silver coins." The clerk tapped his head. Eclipse took the money and book and left. When he exited he saw a slave auction and rich folk studying the slaves. Steward Sextus, a very heavy man met up with his friend and followed him to the auction. Eclipse felt sick as he watched the men abuse the women slaves and beat the men. Eclipse just shook his head and kept on walking. He turned and went into the food market. He looked around, inspected a few things and kept looking. Eventually he made a deal and traded 2 pieces of gold for 4 apples, 4 chopped up pieces of venison, corn, flour, bread, and good mutton. Eclipse left the market with a huge sack of food.

Eclipse was reorganizing the house when he heard the door knock. He ran over and opened it, Lelianna stood at the door.

" Hi." She said as Eclipse kept staring.

" Oh… sorry, come in." He welcomed Lelianna in. She looked around.

" So your keeping this…. why?" She then turned and looked at Eclipse.

" So when I am out casted from Churchill I have a place to stay." Eclipse placed the book from the store into the shelf.

" Well… it's a nice home."

" Why are you here?" She turned and looked.

" Sunday church mass. Do you want to come?" She asked as Eclipse laughed.

" I don't believe in the gods. I pray to the moon goddess, the night mother." Lelianna rubbed her hands together.

" Oh, then…" She opened the door and left. Eclipse felt like a ass saying that but he strongly believes in the night mother and her brothers.

At night time Eclipse sat outside and prayed to the night mother. She was the moon goddess, her brothers Sextius, Lucius, and speartius were the real gods. Eclipse laid down, hands together, eyes closed, and whispering prayers to himself. He mainly asked the night mother questions she sighs and doesn't answer.

" Vera, Night mother, how am I suppose to kill the dark Lord?"

He woke up on the ground. It was seven in the morning and he didn't remember what happened. He got up and walked into his house. He had to put on new clothes, eat and then go see the rest of the Sentinels. He locked the door and started running evading people and guards and made it into the great hall. There everyone stood looking at a map, then they turned and looked at Eclipse.

" Did you find anything?" Quintus asked.

" The gods said that I know how to, I can, but the problem is I don't know how." Eclipse rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his feet.

" Well you better hurry because the Dark Lord his coming with all of Darkness." Eclipse gasped and then shook his head and whispered: " Awe shit, Awe shit, no, no, no."

Part 2

**Chapter 9**

The Army of all races marched with the Elven king to delay his plans. They marched, the ground rumbling under them, spears and javelins waving in the air. Banners waved back and force in the sky as the Dark clouds moved forward and closer. They reached an open plain where they saw the Dark Lord and his armies moving forward. The Elven king stopped the army and told the Hoplite to form the first line almost the same tactics used in death city. The Hoplite moved forward to the front locking shields and pointing spears forward. Archers in the back pulled out their bows and awaited orders. Mages stood behind the hoplite holding the dogs. An archer fired a green arrow five hundred meters away from the hoplite. The assistant to the Elven king was Norma. She stood upon a small hill by herself waiting for the battle to begin. Norma was a freelancer and worked away from the Elves and the world of man for some time. She held a sword in both hands tears coming out of her eyes. Her blond Elven hair swaying around. The Dark Lords forces signaled the war horns, Norma knew that they will not win this battle but there was nothing she could do. She unsheathed her blades and held them out to her sides. The first wave of orcs charged at the line of soldiers. The dogs were unleashed but slaughtered when they reached the orcs. The Archers had decremented the first wave but the second wave was close behind with more orcs. The mages stepped out and casted a few spells before retreating from the huge second wave. They crashed into the hoplite and the hoplite pushed knocking the orcs back. Then they lifted their shields up and plunged their spears into the enemy. They kept repeating this move over and over. Norma turned around and saw a large group coming around the flank of the army. She turned her full body and cocked her body forward. She charged at the enemy, the sword grew into flames and her eyes blue. She jumped really high and landed in front of the orc advance. They stopped and looked. They snarled and growled and drew out their weapons. Norma placed her swords in a X shape and charged at them.

Two hours after the battle Norma stood back on the hill. Orc blood covered her head to toe. She looked at all the dead soldiers, hundreds of dead soldiers. They've failed to slow down the dark forces. The Dark Lord may win…. all of man is doomed.

_ The Dark forces pound the army with all their might. Silvia archers fire away, Silvia swordsmen hack away. The hoplite repeated their attack over and over. Men were being cut down left and right. People screamed for mercy but couldn't. _

_ " Sound the retreat!" The Elven king yelled over the noise of battle. _

_ " Yes sir." The man took the horn and sounded the retreat. Half of the Hoplite retreated but were cut down by arrows. The rest locked shields in a turtle formation and continued fighting. The Dark Lord stood 500 meters away and casted a giant fireball and threw into on top of the hoplite._

_ " Argggghhhhh!" They screamed as they were set on fire. They fell to the ground screaming and trying to put the fire out. The Elven king once more demanded the retreat signal to be sounded. It was but no one came. _

_ " Argial, get the king of Churchill to send support, NOW!" Argial nodded and ran for the nearby farming village where the army of Churchill made camp at. The Elves were the last line of defense. They formed a line and held their ground, watching the others unfortunate enough to escape… die. They screamed and were destroyed. red blood went flying all over, on the enemy, on each other. Some soldiers tried to surrender but were beheaded by the orcs. Massive piles of bodies started to grow and pools of blood massed on the blood cover grass. The orcs then finished off what that remains of the others and charged at the Elves. _

_ " Hold the line! Hold the line!" The Elven king shouted as others repeated. The Orcs smashed into the line jumping, hacking, chopping, and cutting away at the Elves._

_ The Churchill king watched from miles away, the smoke and ashes. He then turned and watched the orcs kill everyone. Village people running and screaming before having a sword or axe shoved up their backs. Soldiers scrambled looking for a spot to defend, but they were cut off. Some tried to swim away through the river but sank slowly because of the weight of their armor. The King just sat on his horse and watched as everyone died. Orcs with pikes, spears, swords, and axes came at him from all angles. The stabbed him over, and over. _

When Argial arrived at the farm village everyone was dead. The sun was red and was rising slowly. Orange hanged over the sky as everyone laid dead. The King's head was placed on the tip of a spear, blood running from every exit. The greatest defeat the world has ever experienced. He pondered around looking for some sign that someone was alive. He looked to the river. He knelt down and looked through the clear water. Bodies of me and women, tried to escape but drowned. The water also runs red and same with the village. He got up and looked towards the Elven army. Fire balls rained down upon the army… orcs slaughtering the soldiers, arrows flew all over hitting something.

" No, no, no! It's too late! NO!" The horn for the retreat was signaled but no one retreated. They were all dead. The Dark Lord has won.

" Elf." Norma said as Argial turned and looked. Norma was mounted on a white unicorn with some blood taken off of her. " Come, we must warn the sentinels." She reached her hand out to him. " There's nothing we can do for them now… they're - they're - dead." Argial grabbed her hand and climbed onto the horse. She smacked the reins and the unicorn began to gallop. 20, 500 killed… in the blink of an eye. No mercy, no surrender, no survivors… just… death. The Unicorn galloped as fast as it could hoping to move faster than the Dark Clouds that are stretching out through the world. All Norma could think of was the sky, why is the sky black? Everyone in the world exited their house or stopped what they were doing and looked into the sky. They so ran into a house or a "safe" building and started praying. It was over, the Dark Lord has won.

**Chapter 10**

Everyone in Brimida stopped and looked at the sky. The great hall doors smashed open and guards came running in yelling to the count.

" My Lord, my Lord, my Lord! Look outside!" They grabbed the Counts arm and dragged him outside. The Sentinels followed the guards. When they came out the first thing they looked at was the sky. The Sky was black with thunder clouds but no rain.

" I didn't do this." Eclipse said as everyone looked at him.

" Who-"

" The Dark Lord Won…" Esther said.

" I can feel it too." Vanessa replied as she looked at Esther. Everyone gasped and cried. Eclipse shook his head, Quintus rolled his hands into a fist, Grizz prayed with Esther, Lelianna grabbed Eclipse's hand, The Dwarf king closed his eyes, The Count kept looking at the sky. Lelianna began to cry and Eclipse hugged her. Vanessa kissed Quintus and then hugged him. Everyone was broke, but Eclipse didn't lose hope. He wanted to keep fighting. For him this wasn't over, the Dark Lord got lucky. To everyone else… it was complete and total defeat.

When Eclipse arrived at his house he placed his equipment down and walked outside and prayed. Prayed that there is still some chance of hope, something the world could hold on to. The Gods answered him.

When he woke up it seemed as if it was nighttime. The Dark Lords clouds of death still loomed over the common world and it thundered, but no rain. he got up and walked back into the house and grabbed his belt, bags, and books and left the house. The streets were empty, not a single sign of life. He wondered around, not a candle nothing. He walked to the heavily guarded grand hall gate. The Guards let him through and he saw everyone in the city with bedrolls scattered all over. Eclipse looked in sorrow and saw families and people crying. The Count sat on his throne, head resting on his hands. Quintus laid with Vanessa on the ground, Lelianna sat in a corner crying, The Dwarf king sat crying with a sack of gold in each hand, Grizz sat with Esther and meditated. Eclipse was disgusted at each and every one of them. Everyone in the room was sobbing, tears never stopped coming. Eclipse wanted to give in and join them but he couldn't.

" Is this honestly how the Sentinels settle their fights!" Eclipse screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the room turned and looked at him for and second and then looked away. " Seriously! We must fight the Dark Forces as long as there is still a crack in the sky!" Lelianna whipped her tears away and looked at Eclipse. " I have asked the gods! They told me the Dark Lord did not win yet! As Long as there is free people on this Earth WE SHALL NOT FAIL! We have gotten this far but then turn our backs and cry! When I was a normal person like you…" He pointed to the families that lay about the room. " I wished to be a Sentinel so I can fight among the finest fighting force known to man! What are a few orcs going to do! We are free! Doesn't that mean anything to you guys!" He looked around and everyone kept crying harder, and harder. Lelianna put her head back on her hands and began to cry again. " Come on people! Believe! Believe in hope! Believe in freedom! Believe in yourself! Look inside of yourself! You want to live but huddling up into one giant room waiting for the Dark Lord to come and kill us all will not save you! Think! The Dark Lord hasn't taken all away from us! Think!" No one listened. Eclipse started to tear. " What is with you idiots! Self esteemed soldiers but all you do is cry when there is a real war, a fight worth dying for. Hopeless idiots! I wonder who declared you guys Sentinels… You can't do shit." He turned and walked away. Lelianna raised her head and got up.

" I'm with you. Not all of us are hopeless." She said with a smile on her face. She walked over and stood next to him. " We're not all hopeless." They began to walk away as Esther and Grizz joined them.

" Like she said, not all of us." Esther said as Grizz nodded. Quintus and Vanessa got up and started to put on their armor.

" We're coming with you." Quintus said as took his helmet and slowly place his head inside. The Dwarf king got up and placed the sacks of gold in a bag.

" You're not going anywhere without me." He stood next to Grizz.

" Where do we begin?" Ellen asked as Cornelius and Ellen ran over to them.

" I must go to Hollows Eve to gather something." Eclipse answered.

" Why? Nothing is there but an ancient altar."

" I need to summon something." They started to leave the grand hall. A guard came over.

" What do we do?" The captain of the guard asked.

" Defend this castle, make sure nothing gets through."

" Yes sir."

At the stables everyone got a horse and place whatever they need for the journey. Everyone gathered around Eclipse.

" Ok, Ellen, Cornelius… you guys lead us to Hollows Eve, ok." They both nodded. " Good, everyone, follow them." Everyone got on a horse and rode off to Hollows Eve, on the other side of Nurn. Their horses Galloped as fast as they could never stopping. Eclipse ignored the fact as being a extra for the team. He must end this, the gods told him, his own heart and mind told him. He must do this, because for the end… he must be ready to acceded and turn the tide of darkness. The ashes of death floated around the land striking fear into people's eyes, but not Eclipse. He hopes this plan will work or shall Nurn and every other land out there scream in pain and death.

Norma and Argial kept riding on without a single stop. She saw a group of horses up the road, people trying to leave the country. She just rode past them all and not once did she glance at their poor, lifeless faces. Argial was still mad at the fact that everyone is giving up… just turning in the white flag and dying for it. Bandits come and steal what is left of the abandon cities and homes. Giant crowds of people marching off… to where ever they wanted to. Usually north most likely to Churchill. The King of Nurn will not act upon this war as he sits weak and stiff on his throne spreading propaganda of people winning the war already. The problem is no one is fighting, who could possibly be fighting. Messengers ride back and forth carrying messages from the frontlines to the Citadel and from the Citadel to the frontlines. Fires burn throughout the land like a great big wildfire. Orcs are not stopping, they never stop.

Two days after the departure of the castle Eclipse stays strong and determined to find this place before the Dark Lord does.

" How long before we get there?" Eclipse asked as Cornelius slowed down a bit.

" At this rate…. five days."

" Alright let's keep moving!" They pushed the horses to go even faster and hope to get there soon. Lelianna and everyone began to regain hope in Eclipse and hope to follow him to the end of this fight. The Dark Lord moves but he doesn't care, that is the same attitude they wish to carry.

When they arrived no one was there. The Altar laid, still, in the middle of the forest circle. Eclipse dismounted his horse and signaled everyone to stay put on the road. He walked up to the altar, his eyes turned black and he screamed in pain as blue electric charges came shooting out of him. Every started dogging these charges and still watched him. He then casted his hands to the sky where the clouds above the Altar and him began moving in a circular motion. A giant bolt of Electric came out of both hands and went into the circling cloud. A few seconds later a bigger blast came back down and pounded the Altar. The Cloud returned back to normal and Eclipse dropped to his knees panting like a dog. Everyone came running to him.

" Are you ok?" Lelianna asked

" yes, yes I am." eclipse recovered his strength and got up and looked at the Altar. On it was ancient Arthemain armor with a shield. He took the helmet and looked at it. it had markings and beautiful design. Although it glowed purple in some parts it was nice looking. He turn the helmet around and placed it on his head and then with all the armor.

" What's up with the armor?" Quintus asked.

" To show that the Arthemain people are not dead. Also with its powers I have enough strength and power to kill the Dark Lord -"

" What do you mean that the Arthemain people are not dead?"

" I'll explain it later but we have a Dark Lord to kill, come on." He mounted his horse and awaited everyone else.

At Night they had set up a small camp and sat around a bonfire. Eclipse looked at the armor and felt the ridges, curves, markings, and symbols. He'd never had thought, he would be the last hope that this world has left. It pained him to hear reports of death, pain, and suffering. Lelianna walked over to Eclipse and sat down next to him. he placed the armor down and looked at her.

" I can't believe you are the last hope the free world had." She looked him in the eyes. " Fate has it's weird moments were it picks random people to be the greatest person on earth.

" I am no savior, no leader. I am doing what I must."

" But all in the most random times. We found you a month before all darkness covered the land and sent it to hell. Never before could we have heard of a person like you." She smiled and so did Eclipse.

" Well…. the gods, guide me. I am nothing." Eclipse said.

" You're not nothing. Your something…" She placed her hand on top of his. " Your something, special to me." She got up and looked into the "Beyond". " When I was young, about fourteen I was being chased, chased by bandits and killers. I ran to a ancient chapel bellow the ground… where the gods lead me. I found a old woman who sang a song. I remember it. She raised me until she died at the age of sixteen."

_ " Ohmen hamen blesk yo sic. _

_ Retardus yo douos havart_

_ manus faro toutus mara._

_ haben recto sic, miy hamous _

_ tutus. _

"Kyrie Elesion Gratia tua illis succurrente Mereantur evadere judicium Fac eas de morte transire ad vitam Et in memoria aeterna erit Requiem... ad memoria." She spoke in the Elven language and then a unknown language. Eclipse was confused at what the ending meant or what it was. She continued… " I don't know what it means." She sat back down and looked away. They both looked into the ashes.

" I don't either."

" I wonder… if the Dark Lord has won…. then does that -"

" We are free people. I must do what I can to defeat him… whatever I can." Ashes were falling from the clouds.

" Maybe the Dark Lord is burning heaven?"

" You can never do that." They turned and looked into each other's eyes. " Never lose hope." Eclipse got up and went into his tent. Lelianna stayed and watched as fire grew on the horizon.

In the morning everyone packed up their stuff and placed it on the horses.

" How do we fight the Dark Lord without an army?" Quintus asked as everyone looked at Eclipse.

" We'll try. We don't need… no one needs and army to fight all wars. I plan to end this myself."

" How so?" The Captain asked.

" I… I don't know."

" So wait! You made us run around for nothing! Fuck you Eclipse!" John screamed as he mounted his horse and slowly rode away.

" And where are planning to go? To die and then go to hell."

" You should rather stay with us." Quintus said as John turned the horse around.

" Fine."

" I saw we go to the citadel… to make our stand." Eclipse said. " This is or moment to set the record straight. We are Nurn's… the world's last line of defense. it's now or never. Step forward if you wish to join me." Everyone stepped forward one by one. " Ok lets go." Everyone mounted on a horse and rode off to the citadel stopping for nothing.

The Dark clouds stretched over the land like a great storm. The Dark Lord marched with his army to the citadel. They burned a few cities on the way.

_The great city of Elves, Hadalain was the first to be targeted. The Dark Lord marched his armies there to burn the Elves for revenge for what they've done to him. _

_ " This castle has been here since the beginning of time, do not let it fall!" The Elf Captain yelled as the gates were bashed open and orcs came charging in. Trolls from the back side of the castle came marching over a small bridge. The Captain's assistant came. _

_ " If this castle falls… man falls…. tell Ohmen to hold them off so we can finish the evacuation." The assistant nodded and ran along the castle walls. " For the Elven people!" The Captain and three other men charged at the trolls being crushed, thrown, beaten, and eaten. _

_ Archers defended the grand Library of Knowledge which had a vantage point over the battle. Archers fire arrows like crazy but the orcs keep coming. The Second in command, Ohmen fired away._

_" Ohmen, Orcs coming from the back!" A soldier yelled as Ohmen took over behind a wall._

_ " Take two archers and hold the back. Let nothing through!" He turned and continued to fire. They closed the doors in the back. The Captain's assistant came running over to Ohmen. _

_ " Sir, the Orcs have taken the east and west walls and evacuation is under way." Ohmen turned and took cover behind the wall with the Captain's assistant._

_ " Good, tell the Captain -"_

_ " The… Captain… gave everything…" Ohmen looked down in defeat._

_ " Sound the Alarm. RETREAT!" They raced out of the building with whoever remained. They turned the corner and was being hunted by a swordsmen and a archer. The Archer started shooting back and hit Ohmen in the leg and killed a archer. The stairs to the dock was a couple of feet away when a fire ball came down and burned Ohmen to ashes. The ground began to shake and people started to scream. The Dark Lord came walking up the stairs and stared at the two remaining Elves. A archer and a grunt. His eyes grew red and his grip on his weapons began to tighten. _

_ " I know of your plan. You shall all die." The Grunt charged at the Dark Lord screaming. The Dark Lord took his mace, and swung it into the grunt's side sending him flying two inches away. The Archer fired like crazy but the arrows bounced off the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord casted a fireball and threw it at the Archer burning him. The Dark Lord turned around and started to walk down the stairs towards the dock._

_ People began to scream but then at after three seconds there was absolute silence._

Norma arrived at the burned city with Argial. They got off of the horse and looked at the dead bodies. They walked through the gate.

_ " This castle has been here since the beginning of time, do not let it fall!" The Elf Captain yelled as the gates were bashed open and orcs came charging in. Trolls from the back side of the castle came marching over a small bridge. The Captain's assistant came. _

_ " If this castle falls… man falls…. tell Ohmen to hold them off so we can finish the evacuation." The assistant nodded and ran along the castle walls. " For the Elven people!" The Captain and three other men charged at the trolls being crushed, thrown, beaten, and eaten. _

They continued and walked up into the burned library of knowledge to find books burning or tossed about.

_Archers defended the grand Library of Knowledge which had a vantage point over the battle. Archers fire arrows like crazy but the orcs keep coming. The Second in command, Ohmen fired away._

_" Ohmen, Orcs coming from the back!" A soldier yelled as Ohmen took over behind a wall._

_ " Take two archers and hold the back. Let nothing through!" He turned and continued to fire. They closed the doors in the back. The Captain's assistant came running over to Ohmen. _

_ " Sir, the Orcs have taken the east and west walls and evacuation is under way." Ohmen turned and took cover behind the wall with the Captain's assistant._

_ " Good, tell the Captain -"_

_ " The… Captain… gave everything…" Ohmen looked down in defeat._

_ " Sound the Alarm. RETREAT!" They raced out of the building with whoever remained._

They continued to go out of the door in the back. They saw a dead elf archer, shot in the back and a trail of blood leading towards the dock.

_They turned the corner and was being hunted by a swordsmen and a archer. The Archer started shooting back and hit Ohmen in the leg and killed a archer. The stairs to the dock was a couple of feet away when a fire ball came down and burned Ohmen to ashes. The ground began to shake and people started to scream. The Dark Lord came walking up the stairs and stared at the two remaining Elves. A archer and a grunt. His eyes grew red and his grip on his weapons began to tighten. _

_ " I know of your plan. You shall all die." The Grunt charged at the Dark Lord screaming. The Dark Lord took his mace, and swung it into the grunt's side sending him flying two inches away. The Archer fired like crazy but the arrows bounced off the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord casted a fireball and threw it at the Archer burning him. The Dark Lord turned around and started to walk down the stairs towards the dock._

_ People began to scream but then at after three seconds there was absolute silence._

They saw the scattered ashes of once elves. They walked down the broken steps to the dock. Mountains of bodies laid at the mouth of the dock's entrance. The Gate was locked and barricaded. The people were trapped and surrounded and killed.

" If this was the last army on earth that could have defeated the Dark Lord than… that… that means… he did win." Tears trickled down her eyes as the red sun slowly rose. Argial knelt and prayed. " Then that means his conquest to retake the world… has… has completed. He has won."

The horses rode as fast as they could passing people that need help. People were fleeing and going anywhere but where they were. The clouds started to get thicker and thicker, darker and darker as they started to near the citadel. In the distance they could hear marching from miles away. It was the Dark Lord and his army.

" How long does it take for them to get here?" Eclipse asked.

" About… I want to say… four, no five days." Cornelius answered as they rode even faster to the castle.

" The Dark Lord probably took a detour if he didn't arrive." Esther said.

" He attacked Hadalain." Eclipse said without emotion, just nothing. He wasn't scared, he hasn't seen so many dead people ever before and it's sure as hell not going to stop him away. Everyone just gasped. When they approached the gate the guards rejected them and threatened to attack. They turned away.

" What know?" Grizz asked. Astinus, the Captain, John, Dwarf king, Cornelius, and Ellen looked out into the distance. The rest looked at Eclipse.

" Make camp here, collect your strength and be ready for the fifth day were we prove that all hope is not lost. That we are still free!" He raised his fist and everyone cheered.

On the second day Norma and Argial arrived at the citadel. They looked at the camp and rode the Unicorn over to the camp. They got off and shook Eclipse's and Quintus's hands.

" Why are you people here?" Norma asked.

" We shall fight for freedom, we are Sentinels." Eclipse answered.

" The best in the world."

" Nothing shall save us." Norma shook her head.

" They burned down Hadalain." Argial said.

" But not our freedom." Quintus said. " Come, fight with us, we have a chance."

At night everyone was up and about. They sang songs, loved each other and bonded. The fellowship of the Sentinels as some called it. Fellowship? More like freedom. That was the only thing that pushed Eclipse to stay alive. He prayed to Vera, begging for help… his eyes went completely black, his mouth open like he wanted to scream but nothing came out. His eyelids then closed and he collapsed to the ground.

In the morning everyone was busy building defenses and making sure they can fight in four days. They did not know the answer but they thought long and hard for one. They practiced fighting and other things. Mostly they just practiced on the battle and preparing for it. In the morning the women would cook food for the days, the men would do all the hard labor. No one really talked about the future or… what they think it will be. These were dark time for everyone but no one wanted to admit it around another. Eclipse felt left out almost still, no one to love anymore. He forgot about Lelianna for a year now. He forgot the way she looked at him, the color of her hair before it changed into a dark blonde color. The way she talked to him and how he would respond and be good friends. Why did he ever say he wanted to be friends… if he wanted more than that. He walked around thinking about what to say to her when they are 'alone'.

The next day everyone was scared because the marching of the Dark army came closer and closer, louder and louder. At night he sat on the grass next to Lelianna.

" Um, I've been thinking about this for several of years. I really, really like you and -" Lelianna giggled a bit.

" Sorry."

" What?"

" I've been thinking of the same thing, probably longer than you. When we first met and became friends I've… I had fallen in love with you. I never had the guts to say it but… It's good to know our dreams have come true.

In the morning they prepared for the battle tomorrow. The ate, practiced, ate, prepared, practiced, and ate. Eclipse was cleaning his armor and making sure he knows how to use its power. He then placed all of the equipment, spread out across a table for tomorrow. He then walked outside to eat. He sat down next to Grizz and began eating.

" So how are you going to fight the Dark Lord?" Grizz asked.

" I know how to. I must ascend." Eclipse said.

" Ascend?"

" Don't worry about it." Eclipse the continued to shovel food into his mouth. Sometimes it was hard to tell if it was morning or not but, Elves can tell by sensing it through nature.

Eclipse sat outside of his tent thinking about tomorrow. It could be his last days on this earth, then he heard footsteps coming closer. Lelianna soon approached Eclipse.

" Eclipse…" She said looking at him. He got up and looked her straight in the eyes.

" Hello." He said looking at her beauty.

" I was… thinking of tomorrow and I'm… scared. With all we've been through…" Tears started coming out of her eyes. Eclipse grabbed her hands and hugged her. Then after a minute he pulled away releasing her.

" It's ok, there's nothing to fear tomorrow." He said as Lelianna approached him. He started to smile.

" I am afraid to tomorrow could be all of our lasts days… and…" She walked up to him and kissed him. She then pulled away and they hugged. " I have never been more afraid than ever." They spaced and then kissed each other passionately. Lelianna pulled back. " You're a true paragon." She said and then they continued.

Eclipse woke up in bed to the sound of Lelianna's voice. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. She was in her night clothes still, probably just got out of bed but was scared.

" Come on Eclipse! Wake up." He jumped up out of bed.

" I'm good."

" Good." Lelianna ran out of his tent and to her own. He placed each piece of armor on slowly and carefully. He placed the sword on his belt and fastened it to his waist. He attached his shield on his back and walked out of the tent. Quintus awaited him.

" The Dark Lord stopped about a mile away so it will give us time." Quintus hugged Eclipse for a brief three seconds and then they parted. " It was good knowing you." Quintus said as he saluted to Eclipse.

" You too." They shook hands and then focused on the battle.

They stood in a open plain in a strait horizontal line in front of the Dark Hordes. They were all scared, outnumbered a million to one, or in real numbers one million and three hundred, to thirteen. They took out their weapons as the orcs yelled.

" My friends… It was good knowing you. We shall mark this day as the day where a few stood up to hundreds. We hold this ground or else if we fall, all of the free people fall. For the Elves, for the Dwarfs, for the Leeches, for the Mages, for the Elven king. We shall not let them past! This is the moment of truth, the moment to FIGHT!" Eclipse raised his weapon and everyone cheered with him. Lelianna readied her bow, Norma's eyes turned blue and her blades burned, Eclipse charged up his electric blast, Grizz was mumbling out a spell, Esther also readied her bow, Ellen and Cornelius held hands, Quintus, John, Astinus, and the captain took out their swords and shields. The Dark Lord pointed at Eclipse and the orcs. Eclipse dropped his weapons and knelt at the ground. It seemed like time stopped because everyone stopped to see what was happening. His eyes turned black and he casted his hands out. Electric shot out to his sides. At first is seemed unclear but he was casting out Arthemains such as the Dark Lord would create orcs from the Darkness that follows him. Then the lighting stopped and he got up weak and confused. He looked to both sides to see _real _Arthemains standing next to him. One walked closer to him.

" You, you have freed us. We were trapped within the glass city for centuries and know we are free…" He looked at the Dark Lord's army. " I see."

" Can you help?" Eclipse asked.

" Yes. Arthemains! ATTACK! They yelled as they charged.

" For Freedom!" Eclipse yelled as the sentinels followed. The Orcs charged as well. The Arthemain Archers casted electric arrows and shot them at the incoming orcs blowing them up. The mages casted lighting and fire spells at the orcs knocking them back. The rest crashed into the orcs and joined in and fought a bloody battle.

An hour into battle a path was cleared for Eclipse to fight the Dark Lord. They looked at another, staring. The Dark Lord's eyes grew red and Eclipse's blue. The Dark Lord formed a fire ball in his hands and threw it at Eclipse. Eclipse casted a electric shield and blocked the fire ball then he yelled: " This ends NOW!" He casted one big electric blast and shot it at the Dark Lord. When it hit the Dark Lord began screaming and fell to his knees with blood dripping out of the mouth opening in the helmet. Eclipse drew out his blade and held the Dark Lord's head.

" This ends here." Eclipse said as the Dark Lord laughed. Eclipse took his blade and shoved it into the Dark Lord's neck. A huge blue wave shot out of the Dark Lord and a blue blast of light raced towards the sky. Slowly the clouds turned away and disappeared into the air. The Battle was over. All over the world people rejoiced and the sentinels stood in the courtyard of the Citadels palace where the king was rewarding them for their noble actions. Unfortunately the Arthemains that were summoned disappeared when the Dark Lord was killed.

" We honor you, sir, Eclipse for your Noble deeds for all of Nurn and other lands. We shall not forget those that-" Dark clouds came back and they could hear the gates being smashed.

" I thought you killed him!" Quintus yelled as everyone pulled out their weapons and prepared for battle.

" Not yet. Follow me!" Eclipse ran out of the Palace and everyone followed. People screamed, terrified with horror and death. They stopped on a road when they saw the Dark Lord larger, about fourteen feet larger towering over the city. Eclipse turned and looked at Lelianna, their eyes met. Eclipse grabbed her and kissed, they kissed. He pulled away and gave her a note.

" What's -"

" I am so, so sorry but this has to be done." They kissed for a last time before Eclipse pulled away and looked at the Dark Lord. He stepped forward and called his name. The Dark Lord turned and looked. Eclipse held a huge wave of Electric and threw it at the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord started to scream in pain. Eclipse held his hand to the sky and it started thundering and raining. _"Tide of Darkness, so that is what I shall call this story, but it is too late for that. I hope Lelianna can when I am gone."_ He then pointed his finger at the Dark Lord and A huge bolt of lightning ripped right through the Dark Lord. He then reached to the sky with the other hand and pointed at the Dark Lord. A second bolt came and ripped through the Dark Lord's chest. His screams grew even louder. He then raised both hand to the sky and pointed at the Dark Lord. One giant bolt came smashing down from the heavens and smashed the Dark Lord shrinking him to normal size.

The Dark Lord was shriveled up on the stone floor near the chapel. Eclipse came running over, took out the Arthemain blade and held it above the Dark Lord.

" Finish me mortal." The Dark Lord spat as he started to choke on his own blood.

" I've already won. You have lost." He took the blade and stabbed the Dark Lord. A Huge blue shockwave came charging from the sword and into the Dark Lord. A Fire started to form around them and plunged itself into the heavens. Later after three minutes the fire stopped and the Dark Lord exploded killing Eclipse which sent him flying. Lelianna ran over to Eclipse crying and screaming.

" ECLIPSE!" She yelled as she ran over to him. She knelt at his side and started to shake him. " Wake up! Wake up! Eclipse!" She placed her head on his shoulder and started sobbing. Esther and Vanessa knelt and Lelianna's side crying for her.

**The End:**

**But at what cost?**

The King had finally rewarded the heroes for their great sacrifice they made for all the free people of the Common Earth.

" For your outstanding victory to turn the tide of darkness, I declare you: Quintus Avidius as the steward of Nurn and its champion." The King announced as a women placed a medal around his neck. " You may rise." Quintus stood up and looked at everyone in the grand hall. He raised his hand and everyone started clapping and cheering.

At the monument of Eclipse the savior of Nurn and the Common Earth. He lay on a stone Altar, ands crossed like a mummy, eyes closed, and coins on his eyelids. Quintus stood next to this altar making a speech to all the citizens of the citadel.

" We have suffered much over the past ten years. On the eve of yesterday, my good friend Eclipse… gave everything in order to save the people of Common earth. We have suffered complete victory… but at what cause. He was a good friend to the Sentinel order. God bless his soul."

It was a year after Eclipse's death and the whole Dark Lord crisis. Lelianna walked down a lonely path in the countryside of Churchill. She came upon a small farm in the clearing of the brush. She approached the farm and looked around when she found the door she took out the key Eclipse gave her. She took the key and placed it into the small hole in the door and turned it clock wise and she heard a click in the door. She opened the door slowly and walked inside. The living room had a couch with book shelves all over with many books that he loved and wrote. Beautiful paintings that he painted hung from the walls. She looked at the desk which had a unfinished book laying open with a letter on top of it. Lelianna picked up the letter and tore it opened and opened the note inside.

_"If you are reading this… I am dead. This book is unfinished and has no title, has every moment in my life, the book in my house in Brimida has the other version that is almost finished but not quite. Combine the two and then finish it, that is why I left you with this task. I am so sorry but I had to, and there was no other. I leave everything to you my house, books, my legacy, and the family name (If you can figure it out). Goodbye, _

_I Love you_

Lelianna put the note down and started to cry. She closed the book and looked at a map that he had drawn. Some places on there were never heard of, not even by the great Cornelius. She placed the map down and looked around. She ran her arm across her eyes erasing her tears.

" Now what to do with you." She whispered to herself as she leaned back on the desk and looked. "Well first off, keep my promise."

About the Author:

Danny Buell

I've been writing stories like this for a long time. I decided to bring all thoughts together and form the Common Earth and all of its free people. The Story has many close ties to my life such as if you knew me really well you would know which character I am. I Like this one out of them all because it has more history and events that could happen. Such as Elves being treated unequally and the men can do what they want. I find it's themes pretty strong but necessary. Such as Eclipse's problem with the Duke of Churchill. It gives Eclipse a troubled past that fits with his father. Eclipse's love for Lelianna, it can happen. I'm not child protected so I am not going to leave things out. Things like this gives characters reason to live and fight. Lelianna was the one huge thing Eclipse wanted to save in the world and he fought for her. When Evil comes and you have the option to extend your and pull everyone from the darkness. You would pick the one you love, that is the reason you will use this choice. When Darkness covered the land Eclipse didn't want to lose hope. If Lelianna died somehow then he would give up on the world and run like everyone else. He fought for love and that is important. The Dukes problem resembled the huge conflict within himself. I choose that theme because it's worth fighting against. If it was something else than Eclipse would have never cared and would have never been out casted. Kids shouldn't be sheltered by these problems or else they wouldn't know how to stop it or prevent it. That is why I can write about it as a kid. I have hope, pride, and freedom. I have no religion so I believe in the Greek philosophy Stoicism and this must happen.


End file.
